Sockets are typically driven or controlled by a tool which imparts rotation to the socket so that it can turn a nut or the head of a screw or bolt. The tool may be a torque wrench, or a ratchet, or a straight bar tool. Usually the torque wrench or ratchet drives the socket at a 90.degree. angle relative to the tool itself. A straight bar tool may have the drive connection to the socket at 90.degree. to the tool or the drive portion of the tool may be included in a universal joint connection at one end of the tool. Tools which connect directly to the socket, either by a direct connection or by a universal joint connection, are fine for driving sockets when there is unimpeded access to the nut or bolt, for example, that is to be turned thereby. However, when access to the nut or bolt, for example, is awkward or is impeded by intervening material it becomes necessary to use an extension between the tool and the socket itself, with the extension bridging the gap between the tool and the socket.
Extensions for driving sockets at a distance from the tool can take several forms. The extension can be straight, with a square drive pin at one end and a square recess at the other end. The recess would engage the drive pin of the tool while the drive pin of the socket would accept the socket for driving purposes. The extension could also be one in which there are two components connected together by a universal joint such that the extension would be able to accommodate various angles between the drive portion and the driven portion thereof. Unfortunately, angular extensions or adapters using a universal joint have difficulty in imparting adequate torque through angles greater than 45.degree., as they tend to bind. There is therefore a need for a better extension or adapter which will permit the use of sockets or other tools at angles greater than 45.degree..